Flight of Love
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Thought I'd expand on one of my short stories. Just after Lost and Found
1. Chapter 1

Flight of Fire

It had been 9 hours since Kira had found Conner and taken him back to his house where he laid his head down on her lap and in his sleep told her he loved her and she told him as well. Kira had woken up to see both Ethan and Dr. O standing in front of the doorway with Conner still asleep.

"So how's he doing?" Tommy asked even though he knew he would be fine with Kira to take care of him.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Ethan asked as well.

"I think he's doing better but I can't promise everything's alright." She said stroking his hair before she continued."On a better note we won't have to deal with Elsa again." Said looking at both of them looking shocked.

"How, when the hell did this happen?" Tommy asked shocked that she attacked his student.

"It must have happened when I was looking for him. When I did find him I saw him fighting someone I rushed after I saw him thrust his staff into whoever he was fighting, I saw him fall down after that a little way's from Elsa." Kira said looking at both Ethan and Tommy. Tommy was about to speak but Ethan cut him off.

"Why the hell did you tell us about this?" Ethan said anger rising in his voice when Kira snapped back at him.

"Ethan would you shut up! Do you want to wake Conner up?" Kira said glaring at Ethan.

"Ok, just tell us why you didn't call us to let us know." Ethan said hoping she would answer.

"At the time I could only think about helping Conner." She said while sadly looking at Conner who was still asleep. Tommy picked up on how sad Kira was about Conner so he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, any other attacks after that?" Kira Heard Tommy ask grateful he changed the subject.

"No I haven't heard or seen any other attacks." Kira said looking at both of them.

"Well that's good to know." Tommy said relieved there were no attacks at the time.

"Hey do you know where Conner's parents are?" Ethan asked as he looked around for an sign of them.

"You know I haven't seen or heard anyone come in today other than you two." Kira said looking at Ethan.

"Well maybe we should ask him when he gets up then." Ethan said looking at both Kira and the still sleeping Conner.

"Yeah I'll ask him when he wakes up." Kira said looking down at Conner.

"Ok keep us informed than Kira, Ethan and I still need to repair the zords." Tommy said looking over at Ethan, who looks back and nods.

"Alright if anything happens call us and it doesn't matter what time it is either." Ethan said looking at Tommy who ignored.

"Ok I will Ethe." Kira said stroking Conner's cheek looking up to see the two had left already when she felt Conner stir.

Conner woke up barely remembering the night before about walking away feeling alone and then getting attacked by Elsa and then him killing her, then having Kira find him letting him cry while she held him. It was after he remembered the night before when he turned and looked up to see Kira smiling at him.

"Hey, feeling better?" She asked softly looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, a little." He said looking back at and slowly getting up to sit up straight.

"Conner I have a question, where are your parents?" Kira asked looking at him when he turned his head away when he broke down crying telling her everything he kept bottled up inside of him the all time.

"Conner why didn't you tell us your parents and brother died in a battle?" Kira asked as she looked at him still in pain after everything.

"I thought I could handle it myself." Conner said looking away from her waiting for you to leave him just like everyone else had done. Sensing he thought she was going to leave she shook her and spoke softly.

"Con I'm noting going to leave you. I feel your pain and I know it hurts you so much I want to help you please let me." Kira said with a pleading look in her eyes. Conner knew he wanted to ask for help he couldn't no matter how many times he wanted to he felt like they would leave him like everyone else did.

"Conner I'm not leaving you I'm going to help you please tell me how." She said looking at him when she already knew what he needed most of all.

"Conner I have." She started taking a deep breath." I have something to tell you, I love you Jock." Kira said talking his hand in hers and looking in his eyes with a pleading look.

Conner looked at Kira not sure if he heard her say she loved him, but the thoughts of how no one could love him entered his mind when he felt someone tell him that wasn't true. Looking up he saw Kira looking at him with a small smile, knowing somehow she talked to him without ever having to open her mouth to speak. But before he could reply he felt a warm loving embrace coming from his gem and from Kira, nodding he started to speak without ever having to open his mouth.

Kira looked at Conner once she felt the warm loving embrace like the one she sent him along with hearing him say _I love you too_, with that Kira pressed her lips onto his own lips that lasted only a few seconds and then she pulled away from him know that was answer enough for him to know that someone loved him. Still holding his hands she looked in his eyes knowing he was still tried she than helped him up and lead him to his room to sleep the rest of the day away.

Conner didn't know or care what was going on all he knew and cared about was getting more sleep and knowing he was loved by someone and before he knew it he was in his room with Kira next to him. Conner laid down on his bed knowing Kira was there next to him he felt sleep take him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry couldn't think of a way to end it so I just left it like I did


	2. NOTE

Note

Ok I'm leaving a note to say I won't be updating for awhile because I have shit due for school and online class so I might update during x-mes break and I'll go from Ninjitte Thunder, Red Thunder, Flight of Love, 8 Years, Mega Blast and I'm might update Kamen Rider Ash. So like I said it will be awhile before I update so sorry if it takes awhile.


End file.
